Sentimentos Verdadeiros
by FireKai
Summary: Todos pensam que o Draco Malfoy odeia o Harry, mas isso pode não ser verdade. A Hermione descobre um segredo do Draco e depois disso, acontece muita confusão. Draco x Harry x Ginny, contém Yaoi.
1. Hermione descobre um Segredo

**Nota do autor: As personagens presentes nesta história não me pertencem, pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Esta fic contém Yaoi, por isso se não gostar do tema ou se ele o ofender, então não leia a história.**

**P.S: Apesar da história ser sobre o Harry e o Draco, a Hermione tem um grande papel na fic e será também uma das personagens principais. **

**Capítulo 1: Hermione descobre um Segredo**

Hermione acabava de sair da Torre dos Gryffindor, deixando o Harry e o Ron a trabalhar num projecto para a aula de Transfiguração.

Era um Sábado de manhã e o castelo estava ainda meio adormecido. Saltando vários degraus de uma vez, a Hermione dirigiu-se à biblioteca.

Tinha de procurar informações sobre os Manticores para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras.

Entrou na biblioteca sem fazer barulho, pois já sabia que, se fizesse barulho, a Miss Pince a expulsaria da biblioteca.

Depois de encontrar o livro que procurava, a Hermione sentou-se num canto da biblioteca, calmo e escondido, onde pensava que ninguém a iria interromper.

Ia já na sua segunda folha de pergaminho, quando começou a ouvir uma voz, vinda de um canto ali perto.

Por norma, a Hermione não prestaria atenção àquela voz, mas depois de captar as palavras "Harry Potter" e "Segredo", a Hermione ficou atenta.

Continuou a ouvir a voz. A Hermione levantou-se lentamente e, com cautela, caminhou até mais perto do canto de onde vinha a voz.

Estava curiosa e queria saber o que se estava a passar, não fosse alguém estar a planear algo contra o Harry.

Espreitando, com muito cuidado, para lá das prateleiras, a Hermione viu uma mesa, mais escondida do que qualquer outro lugar na biblioteca. Sentado numa cadeira em frente da mesa, estava o Draco Malfoy.

"Bingo! Eu sabia! Ele está a planear algo contra o Harry." pensou a Hermione, satisfeita por ter feito uma descoberta que iria prevenir que o Harry caísse numa armadilha ou algo assim.

A Hermione esticou-se mais um pouco. Se não estava mais ninguém ali, então com quem estava o Draco Malfoy a falar?

Com um olhar perspicaz, a Hermione viu um aparelho em cima da mesa. Não sabia bem o que era, porque nunca tinha visto nenhum, mas mais tarde iria descobrir que se tratava de um diário de voz, que passava para papel o que se dizia.

A Hermione tentou não fazer nenhum barulho, para não alertar o Draco Malfoy da presença dela ali e também para ela conseguir ouvir bem o que ele estava a dizer, ou melhor, a ditar.

"Hoje nem consegui estudar." dizia o Draco Malfoy. "Os meus pensamentos estão muito confusos. Não consigo pensar noutra coisa... no entanto... está errado..."

A Hermione sorriu. Sim, o Draco devia estar a planear algo contra o Harry, mas ainda não estava decidido a fazer nada.

"Não posso falar disto a ninguém." disse o Draco Malfoy. "Sinto-me muito só..."

A Hermione ficou confusa. Se ele tinha um plano contra o Harry, porque é que não podia falar dele ao Crabbe e ao Goyle?

"Eu... devia dizer-lhe... mas ele iria rir-se de mim..." disse o Malfoy, numa voz triste. "Isto é terrível... porque é que tínhamos de ser inimigos?"

Mais confusa ainda, a Hermione não sabia o que se estava a passar ali. Subitamente, ouviu-se um estrondo vindo não muito longe dali. O Draco Malfoy sobressaltou-se e levantou-se da cadeira. Correu pelo meio das estantes e desapareceu.

A Hermione, cheia de curiosidade, foi até à estranha máquina. Viu que, na parte de trás da máquina saia um papel. Instintivamente, arrancou o papel da máquina. Ouviu passos vindos naquela direcção.

Saiu dali a correr, pegou nos seus pergaminhos, na sua pena e no livro e dirigiu-se a outra secção da biblioteca. Felizmente ninguém a tinha visto.

Voltou a pousar as suas coisas numa mesa. Olhou para o papel na sua mão.

"Oh não... fui demasiado curiosa... não devia ter roubado este papel." pensou a Hermione. "Se o Malfoy descobre que fui eu... nem quero pensar... mas é para o bem do Harry... acho eu."

A Hermione olhou à sua volta e, não vendo ninguém, começou a ler o papel cuidadosamente.

_"Dia 10 de Outubro_

_Meu diário, hoje acordei a pensar outra vez na mesma coisa de sempre. Já não sai da minha cabeça, por mais que eu tente esquecer. Tomei o pequeno-almoço com o Crabbe e o Goyle. Eles são mesmo burros, mas ao menos não dão problemas, nem fazem muitas perguntas. Consegui desenvencilhar-me deles e vim outra vez para a biblioteca. Fico sempre neste canto mais escondido, para que ninguém me oiça quando te dito as coisas. A verdade é que não tenho paciência para estar a escrever e assim é mais prático. Bom... não consigo parar de pensar nele... no Harry Potter. Mas não posso dizer a ninguém, é segredo. Sinto-me mal por ter este sentimento dentro de mim, mas a culpa não é minha... não tenho culpa de estar apaixonado pelo Harry Potter."_

A Hermione parou dele ler e pousou a folha de papel em cima da mesa. Sentia-se ainda mais confusa. Afinal ela estava enganada, o Malfoy não queria fazer mal ao Harry, o Malfoy estava apaixonado pelo Harry!

A Hermione sentiu-se mal por ter violado a privacidade do Malfoy, mas agora que sabia a verdade, estava indecisa sobre o que fazer. Será que devia contar ao Harry? Ou será que devia permanecer calada? Esta era a grande dúvida de Hermione Granger.

**E este foi o final do primeiro capítulo. A Hermione está indecisa sobre o que fazer. Será que ela vai contar ao Harry? O que acharam deste primeiro capítulo? Mandem reviews!**


	2. A Dúvida de Hermione

**Nota do autor: As personagens presentes nesta história não me pertencem, pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Esta fic contém Yaoi, por isso se não gostar do tema ou se ele o ofender, então não leia a história.**

**Capítulo 2: A Dúvida de Hermione**

Quando a Hermione saiu da biblioteca, ainda atarantada com o que tinha descoberto, passou pelo Malfoy, que estava a atravessar o corredor rapidamente. O Malfoy, reparou a Hermione, estava muito pálido.

"Deve estar preocupado por o papel ter desaparecido." pensou a Hermione. "Talvez devesse ir falar com ele... não, é melhor não... pelo menos, não agora."

A Hermione fez o seu caminho de volta à Torre de Gryffindor, passou pelo retrato da Dama Gorda e entrou na sala comum. O Ron estava deitado num sofá, enquanto o Harry continuava a fazer os seus trabalhos.

"Ron! Levanta-te daí e vai trabalhar!" gritou a Hermione.

O Ron levantou-se rapidamente do sofá, assustado.

"H-hermione, já chegaste? Demoraste pouco tempo." disse o Ron, atrapalhado.

"B-bem... não consegui encontrar muita coisa sobre o que estive a procurar." mentiu a Hermione.

"Hermione, podes ajudar-me aqui, por favor?" perguntou o Harry. "Não percebo o que devo fazer nesta parte do trabalho."

"Claro Harry, eu ajudo-te." disse a Hermione, aproximando-se do Harry.

"Também me podes ajudar a mim." pediu o Ron.

"Nem penses Ron." disse a Hermione, com uma expressão decidida. "Foi só eu virar as costas para tu deixares de trabalhar, por isso não te vou ajudar. Para a próxima aplicas-te mais."

Com uma expressão furiosa, o Ron saiu pelo buraco do retrato da Dama Gorda.

"Hermione, ele ficou zangado." disse o Harry.

"Paciência." disse a Hermione, encolhendo os ombros. "Ele vai ver que eu tenho razão."

A Hermione começou a ajudar o Harry a fazer os trabalhos de Transfiguração. Enganou-se algumas vezes nas coisas que disse ao Harry, pois ainda estava a pensar no Malfoy e naquele maldito papel.

A Hermione olhou atentamente para o Harry. Deveria dizer-lhe o que tinha descoberto? Eles estavam ali sozinhos, sem ninguém que os pudesse ouvir.

Mas, pensou a Hermione, como é que esta revelação afectaria o Harry?

"Quando eu li aquele papel, fiquei em choque." pensou a Hermione. "O Harry ficará pior ainda, acho eu... mas não tenho a certeza. Argh! Esta dúvida está a deixar-me doida."

O Harry tinha acabado de fazer os trabalhos e estava a olhar para a Hermione. Ela parecia estar com a cabeça no mundo da lua.

"Hermione." chamou o Harry.

Não houve qualquer reacção. A Hermione estava embrenhada nos seus pensamentos.

"Hermione." chamou novamente o Harry, mas ela apenas pestanejou. "Hermione, acorda!"

A Hermione estremeceu e olhou para o Harry.

"Para que é que gritaste?" perguntou ela.

"Gritei, porque tentei chamar-te e tu nem me ligaste." disse o Harry. "Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Bem... é que... tenho de te contar uma coisa Harry." disse a Hermione.

A Hermione ia começar a falar, quando, de repente, ela ouviu alguém entrar pelo buraco do retrato. Ginny entrou na sala comum, balançando o seu cabelo ruivo atrás dela.

"Olá Harry. Olá Hermione." disse Ginny, sorrindo aos dois amigos.

"Olá Ginny." disseram a Hermione e o Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Só agora é que Hermione se tinha lembrado de Ginny. O Harry a Ginny agora estavam separados, mas já tinham namorado. A Ginny tinha terminado o namoro porque a Parvati Patil tinha-se atirado ao Harry, apesar dele não querer nada com ela.

Mesmo assim, cheia de ciúmes, a Ginny tinha decidido acabar tudo entre eles os dois. Mas para a Hermione, estava claro que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam ficar juntos novamente, pois gostavam um do outro.

Mas agora a Hermione estava ainda mais confusa. Se dissesse ao Harry que o Malfoy gostava dele, além de, talvez, colocar o Harry numa situação complicada, iria também afectar indirectamente a Ginny, pois ela era bastante ciumenta.

"Hermione, estás bem?" perguntou a Ginny, olhando para a Hermione. "Pareces pálida."

"Oh, não é nada." mentiu a Hermione, fazendo um sorriso falso. "Eu estou óptima."

"O que é que me querias dizer Hermione?" perguntou o Harry, curioso.

"Ah... não era nada de importante Harry... falamos depois." disse a Hermione, levantando-se rapidamente. "Acho que vou novamente à biblioteca, devo ter procurado mal o livro que estava à procura."

"Passei pelo Ron num dos corredores e ele não parecia muito feliz e..." começou a Ginny, mas a Hermione interrompeu-a.

"Deixa lá o Ron. A má disposição passa-lhe." disse a Hermione. "Até logo."

Saindo a alta velocidade pelo buraco do retrato, a Hermione correu até um corredor longe da sala comum e depois começou a caminhar mais devagar.

Tinha tomado uma decisão. Antes de mais nada, tinha de ir falar com o Malfoy. Pôs a mão no bolso. A folha de papel ainda lá estava. Tinha-se esquecido de trazer os seus pergaminhos e a pena. Mais tarde teria de inventar uma desculpa para convencer o Harry e a Ginny, de que ela tinha ido para a biblioteca sem qualquer material para tirar notas.

A Hermione começou a caminhar mais rapidamente. Se ela queria encontrar o Malfoy, tinha de ir primeiro até à sala comum dos Slytherin. Com convicção e algum nervosismo, a Hermione dirigiu-se às masmorras.

**E aqui está o segundo capítulo. A Hermione vai falar com o Draco Malfoy. Será que vai conseguir? Como é que ele irá reagir? Estas e outras respostas no próximo capítulo da fic. Mandem reviews por favor.**

**P.S: Obrigado a todos os que me mandaram reviews :)**


	3. Conversa com o Draco Malfoy

**Nota do autor: As personagens presentes nesta história não me pertencem, pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Esta fic contém Yaoi, por isso se não gostar do tema ou se ele o ofender, então não leia a história.**

**Capítulo 3: Conversa com o Draco Malfoy**

A Hermione chegou às masmorras em poucos minutos. Olhou à sua volta. Não tinha a certeza de onde ficava a sala comum dos Slyutherin. No segundo ano, o Ron e o Harry tinham lá ido, mas como ela tinha ficado com pêlo de gato, por causa da poção polisuco, ela nunca tinha entrado na sala comum dos Slytherin.

A Hermione ainda estava em dúvida sobre o que havia de fazer, quando avistou uma pessoa que conhecia. O Goyle acabava de sair de um corredor escuro.

"É a minha hipótese." pensou a Hermione.

Ela aproximou-se do Goyle e ele lançou-lhe um olhar de surpresa.

"O que é tu estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou ele.

"Eu preciso de falar com o Draco Malfoy." disse a Hermione.

"O Draco está a descansar e não quer ser interrompido." disse o Goyle.

"A falares assim, pareces o criado dele." disse a Hermione.

"Vai-te embora Sangue de Lama." disse o Goyle, com uma expressão dura.

"Eu preciso de falar com o Draco Malfoy." disse a Hermione, com uma expressão decidida. "É muito importante."

"Já disse que não podes falar com ele." disse o Goyle, também ele em tom definitivo.

"Ele vai ficar zangado se eu não falar com ele." disse a Hermione. "É algo muito importante. Ele não vai gostar de saber que por tua causa, eu não lhe disse algo tão importante."

A Hermione viu que a dúvida se espelhou no rosto do Goyle.

"Vá, sê um bom menino e diz ao Malfoy que eu tenho de falar com ele sobre a biblioteca e um papel." disse a Hermione.

"A biblioteca e um papel?" perguntou o Goyle, confuso.

"Diz-lhe só isso." disse a Hermione. "Ele sabe o que quero dizer."

O Goyle desapareceu novamente pelo corredor escuro. Voltou dez minutos mais tarde.

"O Draco vai receber-te." disse o Goyle.

"Parece mesmo um criado a falar." pensou a Hermione.

A Hermione seguiu o Goyle pelo corredor escuro, até chegarem a uma parede mais escura que as outras. Depois do Goyle murmurar umas palavras, que a Hermione não percebeu, a parede abriu-se e deixou-os entrar.

Passando por mais um corredor escuro, a Hermione e o Goyle entraram finalmente na sala comum dos Slytherin, que era mais ou menos como a sala comum dos Gryffindor, mas com mobília mais escura e decorações em verde.

"Vem comigo." disse o Goyle. "O Draco está à tua espera no quarto dele."

Depois de subirem as escadas, entraram num dos quartos. A Hermione ficou espantada. Ao contrário dos outros quartos, onde supostamente havia várias camas para vários alunos, o quarto do Malfoy tinha apenas uma cama, o que queria dizer que era apenas dele e que não partilhava o quarto com mais ninguém.

O Draco Malfoy olhou para a Hermione. Ele estava mais pálido do que era costume.

"Goyle, podes sair." disse o Draco, em tom de ordem. "Quero falar com a Granger sozinho."

Obediente, o Goyle saiu do quarto, deixando o Draco Malfoy e a Hermione sozinhos.

"O que é que tu queres?" perguntou o Malfoy.

"Parece-me que tu sabes o que eu vim aqui fazer." disse a Hermione.

"Não, não sei." disse o Malfoy.

"Eu ouvi-te na biblioteca e vi o papel escrito." disse a Hermione.

"Não sei do que estás a falar." negou o Malfoy.

A Hermione tirou do bolso o papel e estendeu-o ao Malfoy.

"Eu li o que estava escrito aqui." disse a Hermione.

De repente, o Malfoy ficou vermelho de raiva.

"Então, além de seres uma Sangue de Lama, ainda és uma ladra." disse o Malfoy.

"Eu... não posso negar que roubei o papel, tens razão." disse a Hermione.

O Malfoy não estava à espera que ela tivesse essa reacção e ficou calado.

"Mas agora... eu sei o que tu sentes em relação ao Harry." disse a Hermione.

A cor vermelha de raiva na cara do Malfoy, passou a um tom mais rosado.

"O que... o que eu escrevi não é verdade. Era apenas uma partida e..." começou o Malfoy, mas a Hermione interrompeu-o.

"Não vale a pena negares Malfoy." disse a Hermione, em tom decidido.

Durante algum tempo, ambos ficaram calados. Foi a Hermione que quebrou o silêncio.

"Estás a pensar em dizer ao Harry que gostas dele?"

"Não." disse o Draco. "Não lhe vou dizer."

"E porque não?" perguntou a Hermione.

"Pensei que tinhas dito que leste o papel." disse o Malfoy, de modo frio. "Ele vai rir-se de mim."

"E se rir? Não é melhor tu dizeres-lhe de uma vez que gostas dele?" perguntou a Hermione. "Pelo menos, se ele disser que não quer nada contigo, tu vais saber que tens de o esquecer... de vez..."

"Talvez tenhas razão..." disse o Malfoy, incerto.

"Tens de lhe dizer."

"Mas... ele nunca está sozinho." disse o Malfoy. "Não dá para falar com ele a sós."

"Ah, estou a ver." disse a Hermione, em tom compreensivo. "Então, tudo bem. Eu faço com que ele se encontre contigo a sós."

"A sério?" perguntou o Malfoy, surpreso.

"Claro que sim." disse a Hermione. "Bom, agora tenho de ir. Depois aviso-te do que consegui."

"Espera." disse o Malfoy. "Porque é que me estás a ajudar?"

"Oh, não me interpretes mal." disse a Hermione, sacudindo os seus cabelos. "Eu não estou a fazer isto por ti. Estou apenas a pensar na felicidade do Harry."

"Ah. Ok." disse o Malfoy.

"Bom, vou-me embora." disse a Hermione, abrindo a porta do quarto e saindo.

Fez o caminho de volta até à parede que fazia a entrada entre a sala comum dos Slytherin e as masmorras e depois saiu para as masmorras.

O seu pensamento estava distante. Será que tinha tomado a atitude certa? Bom, agora teria de arranjar um encontro entre o Harry e o Draco Malfoy, sabendo que isso talvez tivesse consequências negativas para o futuro.

Tinha dito ao Malfoy que não iria fazer aquilo por ele, mas não era totalmente verdade, porque ela também queria que o Malfoy fosse feliz, apesar do seu carácter. A Hermione acreditava que toda a gente merecia uma segunda oportunidade.

Saindo das masmorras, várias ideias já flutuavam na cabeça da Hermione. Talvez não fosse fácil fazer com que o Harry e o Draco ficassem a sós, mas ela iria conseguir.

**E este é o fim do terceiro capítulo. A Hermione vai tentar arranjar um encontro entre o Draco e o Harry. Será que irá conseguir? Para saberem isto, terão de esperar até ao próximo capítulo. Mandem reviews por favor.**

**P.S: Novamente, obrigado a todos os que me mandaram reviews! **


	4. Arranjando um Encontro

**Nota do autor: As personagens presentes nesta história não me pertencem, pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Esta fic contém Yaoi, por isso se não gostar do tema ou se ele o ofender, então não leia a história.**

**Capítulo 4: Arranjando um Encontro**

A Hermione entrou na sala comum dos Gryffindor. O Harry estava a conversar animadamente com o Neville. A Ginny estava a ler uma revista, enquanto afagava o pêlo do gato da Hermione.

A Lavender Brown e a Parvatil Patil estavam, calculou a Hermione, a dizer mal de alguém, pois falavam com as cabeças muito juntas. Por fim, o Ron estava numa das mesas, a terminar os seus trabalhos de Transfiguração.

"Ah Ron, finalmente decidiste terminar os trabalhos." disse a Hermione.

"Hunf, sim." disse o Ron, com ar maldisposto.

A Hermione puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado do Ron.

"Ron, não fiques chateado por não te ter ajudado." pediu a Hermione. "Tens de concordar comigo, que tu não te estavas a esforçar nada."

"Eu sei." disse o Ron, encolhendo os ombros.

"Pronto... eu ajudo-te, mas só desta vez." disse a Hermione, em tom compreensivo.

"A sério? Obrigado Hermione! És o máximo!" disse o Ron, abraçando a amiga.

A Hermione corou um pouco. Depois de acabo o abraço, os dois começaram a trabalhar.

Mais uma vez, a Hermione estava um pouco alheia ao que estava a fazer, pois desta vez tinha de encontrar uma maneira de fazer com que o Harry e o Draco se encontrassem a sós.

Mas não era tão fácil como ela tinha pensado a principio. Primeiro, ela tinha de arranjar uma maneira do Harry se encontrar sozinho, sem que ninguém fosse com ele ou o plano não daria resultado.

Também tinha de se preocupar com a segurança dela própria. Ela tinha-se disponibilizado para fazer com que o Harry se encontrasse com o Draco, mas ela não queria ter problemas com isso.

Se por acaso o encontro tivesse consequências negativas, o Harry iria ficar zangado com ela, por isso ela tinha de arranjar uma maneira de tornar o encontro possível, mas sem envolver o nome dela.

A terceira dificuldade que a Hermione via, era que, mesmo que conseguisse que o Harry e o Draco ficassem a sós, ainda tinha o problema de alguém poder aparecer no local, por isso tinha de arranjar um local onde não houvesse possibilidade de ninguém ir.

De repente, a Hermione lembrou-se de uma coisa e teve uma ideia brilhante. Há cerca de três semanas, o Hagrid tinha dito que neste fim-de-semana iria para fora, pois tinha coisas para fazer.

Aí estava a oportunidade perfeita. A Hermione sabia que nem o Harry, nem o Ron estavam a prestar muita atenção quando o Hagrid tinha dito isso e de certeza que eles não se lembrariam.

A Hermione já tinha o plano delineado. Iria escrever uma carta como sendo o Hagrid, a pedir ao Harry para se encontrar com ele. Assinaria como sendo o Hagrid e, como o Hagrid estava fora, se o plano desse para o torto, o Harry não poderia acusar o Hagrid de lhe ter enviado a carta. Por fim, a cabana do Hagrid parecia ser o local ideal, onde ninguém os iria interromper.

A Hermione ajudou o Ron a terminar os trabalhos e depois subiu para o seu quarto. Pegou num pedaço de pergaminho e na sua pena e começou a escrever. Meia hora depois, mais uns quantos pedaços de pergaminho amachucados, a Hermione tinha terminado.

Usou um feitiço para fazer com que o suposto bilhete do Hagrid aparecesse na mesa-de-cabeceira do Harry.

Depois desceu novamente para a sala comum. O Ron, o Dean e o Seamus estavam a comer alguns sapos de chocolate e feijões de todos os sabores. O Neville já não se encontrava na sala comum.

A Parvati e a Lavender estavam agora a consultar o seu horóscopo. A Ginny e o Harry encontravam-se a um canto a conversar.

Por um momento, a Hermione sentiu que talvez estivesse a fazer algo de errado. Parecia que a Ginny e o Harry se estavam a dar bem outra vez e talvez voltassem a namorar em breve.

Mas ela tinha prometido ao Malfoy... e uma promessa não se pode quebrar.

A Hermione saiu da sala comum dos Gryffindor e dirigiu-se novamente às masmorras. Como da outra vez, encontrou o Goyle.

"O Draco Malfoy disse-me para esperar por ti que tu havias de aparecer." disse o Goyle.

"Hum, então leva-me até ele." disse ou melhor, ordenou, a Hermione.

Realmente, o Malfoy ou acreditava muito nela ou era muito burro. Ela tinha sido rápida a actuar, mas podia ter levado dias ou semanas antes de ter conseguido arranjar um encontro. O pobre do Goyle é que ficaria ali, sempre à espera dela.

Como da última vez, ela foi levada até ao quarto do Malfoy. Ele estava à espera dela, ansioso, mas menos pálido do que antes.

"Então?" perguntou ele, mal o Goyle saiu do quarto.

"És apressadinho, não és?" perguntou a Hermione. "Bom, o encontro é amanhã, às cinco da tarde, na cabana do Hagrid. Boa sorte Malfoy."

"O... obrigado Granger." agradeceu o Malfoy, antes da Hermione sair do quarto.

**Harry Potter**

Quando o Harry chegou ao quarto nessa noite, encontrou o bilhete na sua mesa-de-cabeceira. Começou a lê-lo.

_"Olá Harry, sou eu, o Hagrid_

_Estou a mandar-te este bilhete para te pedir para vires ter comigo amanhã, às cinco da tarde. Vem sozinho, ok? É que preciso que me dês uma opinião sobre um novo monstrinho que eu arranjei. Mas vem sozinho. Eu quero que seja uma surpresa para o Ron e para a Hermione, eu depois mostro-lhes. Não te esqueças, amanhã às cinco da tarde na minha cabana._

_Abraços do Hagrid"_

O Harry pousou o bilhete. Parecia misterioso, mas se o Hagrid queria que ele fosse ter com ele amanhã, então o Harry iria.

E nesse momento, o plano que a Hermione Granger tinha traçado, estava em marcha.

**E chega ao fim o quarto capítulo. Parece que o plano da Hermione deu certo e o Harry vai encontrar-se com o Draco Malfoy, sem saber, é claro. Será que o Harry vai reagir bem quando o Draco disser que gosta dele? Para saberem isto, terão de esperar para ler o quinto capítulo. Até lá, mandem reviews por favor.**


	5. A Declaração de Draco

**Nota do autor: As personagens presentes nesta história não me pertencem, pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Esta fic contém Yaoi, por isso se não gostar do tema ou se ele o ofender, então não leia a história.**

**Capítulo 5: A Declaração de Draco**

Eram onze e meia da manhã de Domingo. A Hermione levantou-se bastante cedo e a esta hora estava a rever a matéria sobre Poções, apesar de não estar muito concentrada.

O Harry e o Draco iriam encontrar-se hoje e ela, Hermione, estava super nervosa. Embora não fosse ela a ir ao encontro, estava inquieta para saber qual seria a reacção do Harry.

Será que ele aceitaria bem os sentimentos do Malfoy? Talvez até se risse dele, como o próprio Malfoy tinha sugerido.

Será que o Harry pensaria que era uma brincadeira? Ou levaria tudo a sério demais? Será que ele iria brigar com o Malfoy?

Havia inúmeras perguntas que percorriam a cabeça da Hermione Granger nessa manhã e ela só saberia as respostas às suas perguntas às cinco da tarde desse mesmo dia.

Nesse momento, o Harry entrou na sala comum.

"Olá Hermione." disse o Harry sorrindo. "Então estás a estudar?"

"Estou só a rever algumas coisas." respondeu a Hermione.

"Passei agora pelo corredor do terceiro andar. Adivinha quem é que estava a ser levada pelo Filch até à sala dos professores."

"Não faço ideia Harry." disse a Hermione.

"A Lavender Brown." disse o Harry.

"A Lavender Brown? Tens a certeza Harry?" perguntou a Hermione, surpreendida.

"Sim, tenho a certeza. Parece que ela andava a bisbilhotar as coisas do novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras." explicou o Harry.

"Ah... é bem feito." disse a Hermione.

A Hermione passara a não gostar nada da Lavender Brown, depois dela ter namorado com o Ron.

"É bem feito." pensou a Hermione. "Ela sempre foi estúpida. Ainda por cima quis roubar-me o MEU Ron."

Logo de seguida, a Hermione lembrou-se que estava a fazer o mesmo à Ginny. Estava a fazer com que o Draco Malfoy tentasse ficar com o Harry e roubá-lo à Ginny.

"Estarei a agir correctamente?" perguntou a Hermione a si própria. "Mas... e se o Harry até gostar do Malfoy... assim estou a fazer algo de bom... e mesmo que não goste, então nada de mal pode acontecer."

O tempo passou rapidamente. Eram quatro e cinquenta e cinco quando o Harry abandonou o castelo para se dirigir até à cabana do Hagrid.

A princípio, a Hermione tinha pensado ficar no castelo e esperar, mas a curiosidade tinha sido mais forte, por isso, depois do Harry sair, a Hermione seguiu-o.

Enquanto o Harry se dirigiu à porta da frente da cabeça, a Hermione dirigiu-se à porta de trás. Abrindo-a um pouco, a Hermione viu que o Malfoy já lá estava. Deixou a porta um pouco aberta para poder ouvir tudo.

O Harry bateu à porta e esperou que o Hagrid viesse abrir, coisa que não aconteceu.

"Estranho." pensou o Harry. "Será que ele não está aqui?"

O Harry decidiu entrar, por isso empurrou a porta e entrou no interior da cabana. Quando avistou o Malfoy, ficou surpreso.

"Malfoy, o que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou o Harry.

"Eu estou aqui para falar contigo." respondeu o Malfoy.

"Eu vim aqui falar com o Hagrid." disse o Harry.

"Não." disse o Malfoy. "Tu vieste aqui para falar comigo."

"O quê?" perguntou o Harry. "Não pode ser. Eu recebi um bilhete do Hagrid e... espera! Foste tu que mandaste o bilhete, não foste?"

Sem querer envolver a Hermione no assunto, o Malfoy concordou. Do lado de fora da cabana, a Hermione suspirou de alívio.

"Qual é o teu plano Malfoy?" perguntou o Harry desconfiado.

"Não tenho plano nenhum." disse o Malfoy. "Quero apenas falar contigo."

"Sim, sim, estou mesmo a acreditar nisso." disse o Harry, céptico.

"Tu fazes o favor de te sentares e ouvires-me!" gritou o Malfoy, nervoso.

Por alguns segundos, o Harry continuou desconfiado, mas depois puxou um banco e sentou-se.

"O que é que queres?" perguntou o Harry.

O Malfoy também puxou um banco e sentou-se. A Hermione conteve a respiração, era agora que o Malfoy ia confessar os seus sentimentos ao Harry.

"Potter... quer dizer, Harry, preciso de te dizer uma coisa importante." disse o Malfoy, devagar e de forma envergonhada.

"Importas-te de te despachar a falar?" perguntou o Harry, impaciente. "Não tenho o dia todo!"

"Bom... Harry... eu estou apaixonado por ti."

A princípio, o Harry ficou a olhar para o Malfoy com cara de parvo, depois abriu muito os olhos e a boca, por fim, adoptou uma expressão mais leve.

"Tu estás a brincar não é?" perguntou o Harry. "Não vou cair nesse truque. Tu queres é ridicularizar-me."

"Não é nada disso!" gritou o Malfoy.

Fora da cabana, a Hermione estava a ver que as coisas estavam a dar para o torto.

"Oh não." pensou ela. "Isto está a correr mal... coitado do Malfoy."

Dentro da cabana, o Harry encarava o Malfoy com uma expressão de desafio.

"Se não é mentira o que me estás a dizer, então prova-o." disse o Harry.

Sem mais demoras, o Malfoy aproximou-se do Harry e beijou-o. Quando o beijo terminou, o Harry olhou para o Malfoy, incrédulo.

"N-não pode ser..." balbuciou o Harry.

Fora da cabana, a Hermione ficou surpreendida com o gesto do Malfoy.

"Nunca pensei que tu... eu... não posso acreditar." disse o Harry, antes de se levantar, abrir a porta e sair da cabana a correr, em direcção ao castelo.

O Malfoy ficou de pé, no meio da cabana, sem saber o que fazer. Com cautela, a Hermione abriu a porta e entrou na cabana.

"Malfoy." chamou ela.

O Draco Malfoy virou-se e encarou-a.

"Foi um desastre." disse ele.

"Oh, não digas isso." disse a Hermione. "Ele ficou em estado de choque."

"Eu sei."

"Dá-lhe tempo para pensar." disse a Hermione.

"Não acho que haja muito para pensar." disse o Draco.

"Não sei Draco... vamos esperar para ver." disse a Hermione.

**Fim do quinto capítulo. O Malfoy declarou-se ao Harry, mas as coisas não correram muito bem. E agora, o que acontecerá? Será que ainda à futuro para esta relação? Não percam o sexto capítulo para ficarem a saber tudo.**


	6. Ginny descobre Tudo

**Nota do autor: As personagens presentes nesta história não me pertencem, pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Esta fic contém Yaoi, por isso se não gostar do tema ou se ele o ofender, então não leia a história.**

**Capítulo 6: Ginny descobre Tudo**

A Hermione e o Draco Malfoy fizeram o seu caminho de volta até ao castelo.

Ambos iam calados, pois não sabiam o que dizer um ao outro. O Malfoy estava ainda perturbado por o Harry ter fugido, mas de certa maneira, já esperava aquela reacção.

A Hermione, por seu lado, pensava que talvez aquilo não devesse ter acontecido. Se ela não se tivesse intrometido, fazendo com que o Draco contasse ao Harry que gostava dele, nada disto teria acontecido.

"O que vais fazer agora Malfoy?" perguntou a Hermione, quando eles estavam prestes a entrar no castelo.

"Não vou fazer nada." respondeu o Malfoy, encolhendo os ombros. "O que é que eu posso fazer?"

"Sim... tens razão... a única coisa que podes fazer é esperar." disse a Hermione.

Ao entrarem no castelo, cada um foi para o seu lado. A Hermione regressou rapidamente à sala comum dos Gryffindor. Olhou à sua volta, mas o Harry não estava ali.

A Hermione decidiu perguntar ao Ron, que estava a jogar xadrez de feiticeiros com o Neville, se ele tinha visto o Harry.

"Ron. Por acaso viste o Harry?" perguntou a Hermione.

"Sim. Ele apareceu à pouco e foi direito para o dormitório." respondeu o Ron, enquanto destruía a torre do Neville com um bispo.

"Oh, está bem." disse a Hermione, encolhendo os ombros.

Os acontecimentos ainda eram recentes e difíceis de aceitar para o Harry, mas com o passar do tempo, ele iria aceitar que o Malfoy gostava dele.

**Harry Potter**

Passaram-se alguns dias. O Harry andava mais tímido do que o costume e sentia-se incomodado quando estava perto do Malfoy. Estranhamente, acontecia o mesmo quando estava perto da Ginny.

Vendo que o Harry não queria falar com ninguém, pois não queria dizer que o se tinha passado entre ele e o Malfoy, a Hermione tomou a decisão de ir falar com ele, mesmo que ela tivesse de dizer que tinha sido ela a responsável pelo encontro entre os dois.

No final de uma das aulas de poções, a Hermione pediu ao Harry que esperasse até que todos saíssem para falar com ele. O Harry aceitou. Todos começaram a sair, mas ninguém reparou que o Malfoy tinha entrado na arrecadação para ir deixar lá alguns ingredientes que tinha pedido emprestados.

Por outro lado, também ninguém reparou que, depois de todos (ou quase todos) terem saído, a Ginny ia para entrar na sala de aula, mas começou a ouvir a conversa do Harry e da Hermione e decidiu ficar à escuta, à porta.

Portanto, enquanto a Hermione e o Harry falavam, a Ginny escutava pela porta da sala e o Malfoy, apercebendo-se que a Hermione e o Harry estavam a falar, decidiu ficar à escuta pela porta da arrecadação.

"Harry, temos de falar." disse a Hermione. "Tu mudaste de comportamento e..."

"Não mudei nada Hermione!" disse o Harry, em tom definitivo.

"Claro que mudaste." disse a Hermione. "Toda a gente reparou."

"Eu estou completamente normal." disse o Harry.

"Bom... Harry, tenho de te confessar uma coisa." disse a Hermione, meio envergonhada. "Eu sei que o Malfoy gosta de ti e se declarou."

O Harry ficou surpreendido por a Hermione saber o que o estava a perturbar. O Malfoy ficou surpreso por a Hermione estar a revelar ao Harry que sabia de tudo, mas a pessoa mais surpreendida foi a Ginny, que abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, perplexa com o que estava a ouvir.

"Como é que tu sabes isso Hermione?" perguntou o Harry.

"Bom... eu vou contar-te tudo Harry."

A Hermione começou por contar que tinha roubado o papel que o Draco Malfoy estava a escrever, que tinha ido falar com ele e por fim tinha arranjado o encontro.

O Harry parecia confuso com a situação e um pouco zangado também. A Ginny não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir.

"Tu fizeste isso tudo nas minhas costas Hermione?" perguntou o Harry, zangado.

"Harry, tenta compreender, era um segredo do Malfoy." disse a Hermione. "Eu nunca te quis prejudicar, acredita."

"Eu acredito que não querias que nada de mal acontecesse." disse o Harry.

"Mas o Malfoy também merecia uma oportunidade para te dizer o que sentia." explicou a Hermione. "Eu só dei uma ajuda."

"Eu... compreendo... mas fiquei muito confuso." disse o Harry, sentando-se numa das cadeiras."Não estava nada à espera. O Malfoy a gostar de mim? Era inimaginável. E depois quando ele me beijou, fiquei em estado de choque."

Os cabelos da Ginny ficaram em pé.

"O Draco Malfoy beijou o MEU Harry?" pensou ela, possessa. "Arggh! Eu mato-o!"

"E agora Harry... já tiveste tempo para pensar." disse a Hermione. "Diz-me... o que sentes em relação ao Draco Malfoy?"

Por momentos o Harry ficou calado. O coração do Draco Malfoy batia apressadamente, tal como o coração da Ginny. A Hermione esperava, paciente.

"Eu... não tenho a certeza." disse o Harry.

"Bom, tens sempre um factor de comparação." disse a Hermione. "Gostas mais dele ou da Ginny?"

"Oh, não posso fazer essa comparação Hermione." disse o Harry. "Gosto muito da Ginny, mas também gosto muito do Draco Malfoy, mas são sentimentos ligeiramente diferentes e..."

Nesse momento, o Draco Malfoy, que estava encostado à porta da arrecadação, desequilibrou-se, foi contra a porta e estatelou-se no chão da sala de aula.

O Harry e a Hermione ficaram a olhar para ele, surpreendidos.

"Malfoy? O que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou a Hermione.

"Bem... desculpem eu ter ouvido a conversa." disse o Draco. "Não era minha intenção mas..."

Nesse momento, a Ginny abriu a porta da sala e entrou. Parecia furiosa. Saltou sobre o Draco Malfoy e começou a puxar-lhe os cabelos. O Harry e a Hermione tiveram de a segurar com força, para ela parar.

"Harry, eu ouvi tudo! Explica-me já o que se está a passar!" gritou a Ginny.

"Bom... se tu ouviste tudo, já sabes." disse o Harry.

A Ginny soltou-se da Hermione e do Harry.

"Harry Potter, toma uma decisão!" disse a Ginny. "Isto não pode ficar assim. Tens de escolher. Ou eu ou ele, agora escolhe!"

O Harry olhou para a Ginny e para o Malfoy. Depois olhou para a Hermione, que estava agora entre a Ginny e o Malfoy, para evitar que a Ginny tentasse arrancar novamente os cabelos do Malfoy. Suspirando, o Harry tomou uma decisão.

**E aqui está o sexto e penúltimo capítulo da fic "Sentimentos Verdadeiros". O Harry terá de tomar uma decisão. Ginny ou Draco. Com qual achas que devia ficar o Harry? Será que deveria ficar com a Ginny, com o Draco ou com nenhum dos dois? Dá a tua opinião na review.**


	7. A Decisão do Harry

**Nota do autor: As personagens presentes nesta história não me pertencem, pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Esta fic contém Yaoi, por isso se não gostar do tema ou se ele o ofender, então não leia a história.**

**Eu não tinha bem a certeza com quem é que o Harry deveria ficar, por isso fiz três finais diferentes. No final A, o Harry escolhe a Ginny, no final B, ele escolhe o Draco e no Final C… é surpresa. Boa leitura.**

**Capítulo 7: A Decisão do Harry**

**Final A**

"Eu... eu... gosto realmente de ti Ginny." disse o Harry, olhando para a Ginny.

Ela sorriu e atirou-se nos braços do Harry. O Draco Malfoy baixou a cabeça e saiu da sala de aulas a correr.

A Hermione seguiu o Draco Malfoy. Dentro da sala, a Ginny e o Harry trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

"Eu amo-te Ginny." disse o Harry, sorrindo.

"Harry…" a Ginny abraçou o Harry.

"Mas Ginny, a partir de agora tens de ser menos ciumenta." disse o Harry.

"Eu não sou ciumenta." disse a Ginny.

"És sim Ginny." disse o Harry. "E não quero que os teus ciúmes estraguem a nossa relação… outra vez."

"Está bem Harry." disse a Ginny. "Eu prometo que me vou controlar."

Fora da sala, o Draco Malfoy dirigiu-se até aos campos do castelo. A Hermione alcançou-o.

"Lamento Malfoy, mas foi a escolha do Harry." disse a Hermione.

"Eu compreendo." disse o Draco, cabisbaixo.

"O que vais fazer agora?" perguntou a Hermione.

"Vou continuar com a minha vida, bem longe do Harry." disse o Draco Malfoy.

"Boa sorte Draco." disse a Hermione.

E essa foi a última vez que a Hermione falou com o Draco Malfoy. Ele mudou-se para os Estados Unidos e a Hermione nunca mais ouviu falar dele.

Quanto ao Harry, casou com a Ginny e tiveram dois filhos. A Hermione casou com o Ron e tiveram três filhos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Final B**

"Desculpa Ginny, mas eu amo o Draco." disse o Harry.

A Ginny ficou paralisada e depois ficou vermelha de fúria.

"O quê!" gritou ela. "Tu trocas-me por ele?"

"Desculpa Ginny, mas o nosso namoro já estava mesmo acabado." disse o Harry.

"Grrr! Espero que... que... os dois tenham o pior futuro do mundo!" gritou a Ginny, antes de sair da sala de aula, como um furacão.

"Bom, eu também me vou embora." disse a Hermione. "Vou deixar-vos a sós."

A Hermione saiu da sala.

"A sério que gostas de mim Harry?" perguntou o Draco.

"Eu fiquei muito confuso com os meus próprios sentimentos, mas sim, gosto de ti Draco." disse o Harry e os dois beijaram-se.

A Hermione regressou à sala comum. A Ginny estava lá, a discutir com toda a gente. Os alunos do primeiro ano, fugiam, com medo dela.

"Ginny, tem calma." pediu a Hermione.

"Calma? Calma? Como queres que tenha calma?" perguntou a Ginny, furiosa. "O meu namorado..."

"Ex-namorado." corrigiu a Hermione.

"Trocou-me por um estúpido loiro. E ainda por cima é um rapaz!" gritou a Ginny.

O Ron aproximou-se delas.

"O que se passa Ginny?" perguntou o Ron.

"O Harry trocou-me pelo Malfoy!" gritou a Ginny.

"O quê?" perguntou o Ron, não acreditando no que a Ginny estava a dizer.

"E a culpa é tua Hermione!" gritou a Ginny.

"Olha, tu é que és uma histérica." disse a Hermione. "Se tu não sabes aceitar que o Harry gosta mesmo do Malfoy, então é porque não gostavas mesmo do Harry."

Sem mais dizer, a Hermione subiu até ao seu quarto.

E foi aí que começaram as brigas entre a Ginny e a Hermione e o Harry. A Ginny nunca mais quis saber do Harry e acabou por se casar com o Neville Longbottom. Cada vez que alguém falava do Harry Potter, a Ginny desatava aos gritos.

O Harry e o Draco foram viver juntos e agora moram em Londres. O Ron e a Hermione casaram, mas cada vez que a família se junta, há sempre discussão entre a Hermione e a Ginny. Normalmente é a Hermione que leva a melhor, mostrando que a Ginny é que está sempre a perder a razão.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Final C**

"Eu... não posso escolher nenhum de vocês." disse o Harry.

"O quê?" perguntaram o Draco e a Ginny ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu gosto dos dois... mas não acho que seja o suficiente para namorar com nenhum de vocês." disse o Harry.

"Não poder ser!" gritou a Ginny. "Devias ter-me escolhido a mim!"

"Não Ginny. Eu estou farto de ti." disse o Harry. "Tu és uma histérica e ainda por cima és ciumenta. Já não te aguento."

"Argh! Vais arrepender-te!" gritou a Ginny. Ela pegou na varinha, mas a Hermione foi mais rápida e arrancou-lhe a varinha das mãos.

"Acalma-te Ginny." pediu a Hermione.

O Harry virou-se para encarar o Draco Malfoy.

"E tu Malfoy..." começou o Harry. "Sempre te deste mal comigo. Foste um inimigo e um rival dos piores, sempre a fazer mal a tudo e todos. Ninguém gosta de ti Malfoy. E eu não confio em ti."

A boca do Draco Malfoy abriu e fechou várias vezes, mas não produziu nenhum som.

"Portanto." disse o Harry. "Deixem-me em paz e vão procurar alguém que consiga aturar-vos."

O Draco Malfoy e a Ginny abandonaram a sala de aula, ambos com expressões ferozes no rosto.

"Oh Harry, eles ficaram furiosos." lamentou a Hermione.

"Paciência... eu... não podia iludi-los mais." disse o Harry.

"É verdade." concordou a Hermione. "Talvez seja melhor assim."

"Eu não podia ficar com eles, pois gosto de outra pessoa." disse o Harry.

"A sério?" perguntou a Hermione, surpreendida.

"Sim Hermione." disse o Harry. "Eu gosto de ti."

E beijou-a.

Duas semanas depois já o Harry e a Hermione namoravam e estavam, ou poderiam estar muito felizes, não fosse o caso de o Draco, a Ginny e o Ron se terem juntado para acabar com o relacionamento entre o Harry e a Hermione.

Apesar das inúmeras tentativas, nunca conseguiram separar o Harry da Hermione. O Ron, a Ginny e o Draco acabaram por morrer num acidente de comboio, deixando o Harry e a Hermione livres deles para sempre.

**E aqui está o último capítulo desta fic. Três finais diferentes, com consequências diferentes. Bom, espero que tenham gostado da fic. Não se esqueçam de enviar reviews e já agora, digam-me qual dos finais gostaram mais. :)**


End file.
